


Sexting for Dummies

by flowerfan



Series: Group Texts Are Forever [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Barely sexting, Flirting, Fluff, Hence the title, M/M, Sexting, Texting, We're still pretending COVID didn't happen, tiny hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: Steve and Danny are visiting Chin and his family in San Francisco, while Steve continues to recover from his injury.  While Danny is out with Abby and Sara, Steve gets bored...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Group Texts Are Forever [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837885
Comments: 25
Kudos: 130





	Sexting for Dummies

DW: What the hell was that?

SM: Can’t you tell?

DW: Are you actually for real?

SM: Last time I checked.

DW: I can’t believe you sent me a dick pic while I’m at the movie theater. Sitting next to Sara. A child. 

SM: You’re not still sitting next to her, are you?

DW: No, you numbskull, I’m out in the hallway, lurking like a creeper and looking at that pic you sent.

SM: Then there’s nothing to worry about.

DW: Oh, I’m still worried.

SM: Why? You’ve seen _Mulan_ a zillion times. Maybe even more than Charlie. 

DW: It’s the new one, and that’s besides the point. You should have seen the look Abby gave me when I got up.

SM: Maybe you just needed to use the bathroom, what’s the big deal?

DW: I guess it might have been the sound I made before I got up that got her attention.

SM: Surprised you, huh?

DW: You could say that.

SM: I thought everyone sexted.

DW: What are you, twelve? We’re public servants.

SM: As if that ever stopped anyone.

DM: What if someone sees our phones? What if the governor sees our phones? What if you sent this on the group text by mistake?

SM: Please, I’m not the one that keeps using the group text by mistake. Plus I bet Tani would get a kick out of it.

DW: I am so not going there. Let us hold on to just a shred of professionalism and respect for our teammates.

SM: You didn’t like it even a little? I bet you did.

SM: Danny?

DW: I liked the idea behind it.

SM: See? Goal accomplished. You should come back to the hotel now.

DW: I can’t do that, the movie isn’t over.

SM: I’m bored.

DW: You could have come with, you said you had a headache. And not the sexy kind.

SM: I did have a headache. This one-eyed thing sucks and I keep squinting. But I bet you could make me feel better ;)

DW: I’m not leaving in the middle of the movie, they’ll think there’s a crisis.

SM: Crisis in my pants?

DW: Are you sure this text hasn’t been taken over? Is this the group text? Tani, show yourself or I’ll fire you.

SM: You can’t fire her.

DW: Until you come back home, I’m still in charge. I can fire her if I want.

SM: But you wouldn’t.

DW: Depends whether she is giving me shit on the group text.

SM: It’s not Tani, it’s me. I’ll prove it.

DW: Oh my god, you did not just do that.

SM: Figured that would prove it was me.

DW: Yeah, I guess it does. Unless Tani has them stored up somewhere.

SM: How the hell would Tani have multiple pics of my cock?

DW: She’s resourceful, I don’t know.

SM: I’m feeling like your focus is in the wrong place, here.

DW: Hey – I’m standing in the hallway of a movie theater surrounded by kids, talk about the wrong place.

SM: So come back to the hotel.

DW: I can’t come back to the hotel right now, I told you. 

SM: Danny…

DW: But I might be able to help you out.

SM: You’ll send me a pic?

DW: I’m not about to pull down my pants and take a pic for you in the movie theater bathroom. Gross.

SM: So, then… what?

DW: Tell me what you’re wearing.

SM: You just saw me an hour ago, you know what I’m wearing.

DW: Do you want to play this game or not?

SM: Ok, fine. I’m wearing your NJPD t-shirt that you always bring when you come to rescue me, and gray sweatpants.

SM: Danny? You still there?

DW: Sorry. I didn’t realize you noticed. I didn’t even realize I did it, actually.

SM: You do. Depends upon how you define rescue, I guess. But I definitely remember you bringing it when you came to get me in D.C. last year.

DW: You put it on when I was in the shower, and then I didn’t have anything to sleep in.

SM: That turned out ok, as I remember.

DW: You have a fascination with my chest hair that I truly don’t understand.

SM: You’re fuzzy. I like it.

DW: Every man’s goal.

SM: Fuzzy over your hard, hot as hell pecs. Is that better?

DW: Aw, yeah. Thanks.

SM: You wanted to kiss me that night in the hotel in D.C., didn’t you?

DW: What do you think?

SM: I think you’ve wanted to kiss me for about as long as I’ve wanted to kiss you.

DW: How long is that?

SM: Ten years, give or take.

DW: Sounds about right. And yeah, that night was pretty tempting. I definitely wanted to kiss you.

SM: Why didn’t you?

DW: I don’t know… you were so freaking sad. It didn’t seem right.

SM: I liked sleeping with you, though. Curled up like that. 

DW: Me too.

SW: Didn’t even know how much I needed it until you insisted on crawling into bed with me.

DW: No way was I sleeping on the pull-out sofa.

SM: Because you flew all that way in coach next to a mouth breather?

DW: Because you were so freaking sad. 

SM: Oh. Yeah. I was.

DW: Hey, Steve?

SM: Yeah?

DW: If you ever have to go off without me again, can you find a way to keep in touch? Like this time?

SM: I couldn’t, when I was looking for Doris. You know that.

DW: I’m just saying, it was a little easier this time.

SM: You mean the group text worked? Don’t tell Tani, she’ll gloat.

DW: I still missed the fuck out of you. But at least most of the time I knew you were in one piece.

SM: I don’t know if I can promise that.

DW: Think about it?

SM: Yeah, okay. I will.

DW: Thanks.

SM: You know what?

DW: What?

SM: I’m really glad you kissed me in the hospital. In front of Kono and the whole world. You finally did it.

DW: I did, didn’t I?

SM: I’m sorry I freaked out after. But I’m really glad you did it.

DW: The freak out was understandable.

SM: Still I’m sorry.

DW: It’s ok.

SM: Someone had to do it. It was brave.

DW: Let’s not overstate it. I wasn’t really thinking. I just couldn’t help myself.

SM: So you admit sometimes acting without thinking is a good plan?

DW: Again, overstating.

SM: But you’re glad you did it.

DW: Kissed you last week? Obvi. Maybe I should have waited, though. Until we could talk about it.

SM: Nope. We’re terrible at talking. We’d have just not done it again.

DW: True.

SM: Hey, Danny?

DW: Yeah?

SM: Is this how people usually sext? There doesn’t seem to be much sex involved.

DW: You’re an idiot. 

*****

SM: Danny, you still there?

DW: Sorry, hallway got crowded. _Black Widow_ just let out. Had to find a new spot to lurk.

SM: Fair enough.

DW: I’m good now if you want to, you know.

SM: Jerk off and think of you?

DW: Wow, romance is dead.

SM: And honestly I already did it.

SM: Danny? 

DW: We are useless.

SM: I could be ready for round two in a little while. Come back to the hotel?

DW: How about you shower and change and meet us at Chin’s for dinner?

SM: That doesn’t sound sexy at all.

DW: Are you nuts? Chin is sexy as hell.

SM: This is definitely not how sexting is supposed to work.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be away soon for a bit so wanted to give you guys this a little early - hope you enjoy!


End file.
